


The Art Of Serendipity And Snow

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Sex, Batimore, Bottom Alex, Boys Kissing, Chance Meetings, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Coffee, Coffee date, College, Crushes, Dating, Developing Relationship, Drinks, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Family Drama, Family Issues, Feels, First Dates, First Kiss, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Home for Christmas, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, LA, M/M, Neck Kissing, New Relationship, New Year's Eve, New Year's Eve Party, New Year's Kiss, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Snow, Top Jack, Winter, art class, catching feels, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: When Alex comes back to Baltimore to spend Christmas with his family the last thing he expects is to meet the guy of his dreams at his mother's art class.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Alex hated coming back to Baltimore. He actively avoided it as much as he could but unfortunately, his parents still lived there and he couldn't just avoid them forever. 

He'd figured coming home for the holidays would be okay, he wasn't planning on going out much since it would be cold and most likely snowing so he wouldn't likely run into anyone he went to school with, and it would mean he would see his parents which would stop his mother from sending her daily texts asking when he was coming home. Win-win right? So, of course, his mother had to throw a spanner in the works.

She ran an art class at the community centre on Friday evenings and since Alex had nothing better to do she'd insisted that he come and help out. Practically dragging him from his spot on the couch where he'd spent the past week quite comfortably. His dad had found the whole scene way too funny for Alex's liking.

It wasn't until they'd arrived and he'd been forced to help set up for the small class - five easels all in a semi-circle facing a fancy-looking, high-backed, blue velvet couch - that Alex was told that this was going to be a life drawing class with a nude male model. Alex was just about ready to die of embarrassment.

It wasn't that he had an issue with seeing another guy naked, not the way you may think anyway, he had seen and appreciated more than his fair share of nude men in his twenty-one years. He was honestly more concerned about being forced to sit there for two hours in a room with a group of middle-aged women whilst he had a raging hard-on. 

He said a silent prayer that the guy was old and/or ugly before taking a seat at the back out of everyone's way as the women started filing in, already chattering excitedly.

Once everyone had settled down his mother introduced him and explained that he'd be helping out this evening. His main role would be making drinks if anyone decided they wanted one and possibly sharpening a few pencils if anyone got a little heavy-handed whilst ogling the naked man.

They all called their greetings and cooed over what a handsome young man he was. He fake smiled his way through the awkwardness and politely declined one woman's offer to set him up with her niece. He sent his mother a meaningful glare but she ignored him, a small smirk playing on her lips.

Her phone buzzed and she grinned brightly. "Right ladies, our wonderful model has just arrived. Alex, could you be a dear and go get him?" Alex swallowed hard but nodded, getting to his feet. "Uh sure. Who am I looking for?"  
"Younger gentleman, dark hair, name's Jack." She threw at him distractedly as she headed over to a door that Alex had assumed lead to a storage cupboard. With a single nod, he made his way to the entrance of the community centre. _Please be ugly, please be ugly, please be ugly._

It seemed the universe was not on his side. When he reached the foyer he was faced with what had to be the most gorgeous guy he'd ever seen. He was slightly taller than Alex with dark hair with a red strip in it, facial hair, and warm chocolate brown eyes. Alex swallowed hard as he watched him a moment, gathering his thoughts as the man read the flyers that had been tacked up on the pinboard.

"Jack?" Alex called tentatively and the guy span around to face him, toothy smile in place as he looked Alex up and down.  
"That's right. I'm here to model." Alex swallowed thickly, nodding before indicating that he should follow him.

"I'm Alex." He offered awkwardly after a moment's silence as he led Jack along the hallway.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Alex." He could hear the amusement in Jack's tone and had to fight hard against a blush. "You don't seem like the type to take a life drawing class," Jack said casually and this time Alex couldn't control the heat the flared in his cheeks.  
"I'm not. My mom's running the class and she forced me into helping out." He didn't know why he was defending himself to the stranger, he was literally here to pose with his junk out, it wasn't like he cared. "Pitty." _What the hell does that mean?_

Alex was grateful when they reached the classroom and his mom took over. She introduced Jack to the class before directing him towards the second door to undress.

Alex didn't really see the point in that, he was gonna be naked in front of everyone anyway so what was the point in changing in a different room? He didn't bother questioning though, instead busying himself with making the drinks whilst the women shared their opinions on Jack. 

Alex handed out cups before settling in his corner once again, doing his best to not think about the fact he was about to see the stupidly attractive man naked.

His phone buzzed and he was instantly grateful for the distraction in the form of a text from Rian.

_How's it going, still on the couch?_

Rian was Alex's housemate and best friend and he knew how much Alex hated being home so had been making sure to keep checking in with Alex whilst he was here. They'd even agreed on an emergency escape plan should Alex need it. He really was the best.

_You will never guess what my mom's making me do right now._

He quickly tapped back, trying to be stealthy about it since they'd already been told that under no circumstances was anyone to get out their phone. At the model's request of course. Apparently, he didn't trust them not to take pervy photos of him. Not that Alex had been thinking of doing that or anything.

_Pose for cheesy photos dressed as an elf?_

Alex barely contained a laugh. That was totally something his mother would make him do.

_I have to help her out with her art class. There's a nude model!!!_

Alex quickly pocketed the phone as Jack re-entered the room, wrapped in a robe which was purely for suspense. He wore a smug smirk on his face which made Alex feel hot all over. He clearly knew he was attractive and Alex had to look away before things got awkward.

He heard the cheers and clucking of approval as Jack revealed himself but Alex didn't dare look. He was uncomfortable enough without intentionally giving himself a problem.

"How do you want me?" Jack asked teasingly causing the women around him to release raucous squarks and giggles of glee and Alex to instantly fluster. This was going to be a long few hours.

His mother directed Jack on how to sit as Alex's phone vibrated once more.

_Fuck off._

Alex chuckled softly.

_He's SO HOT Ri!!! I'm dying over here!_

The familiar scratch of pencils on paper began as the women chatted amongst themselves and Alex did his best to concentrate on his breathing as he tried to keep calm and in control of his body. He was not a hormonal teenager any more god damn it, he could see an attractive man without getting a boner. Even if he was naked and making sexual jokes.

_Ahaha! Good luck with that._

_Just don't get a stiffy, that'll be awkward as fuck!_

"Alex!" His mother hissed, making him jump. He glanced up to find her stood right beside him and blushed furiously, praying she hadn't read Rian's text. "Sorry. It's just Rian." He said awkwardly, still avoiding looking anywhere near the couch set up.  
"Well, you can text him later. No phones." He barely managed not to roll his eyes at her.   
  


"So what am I supposed to do? Just sit here staring at the naked guy until someone wants something?" A smirk played at her lips that made Alex feel suddenly very uncomfortable. "You've never had an issue with nudity before." She said, tone teasing.   
"Mom!" He groaned making her chuckle.   
"It's completely natural Alex and nothing you haven't seen before. You'll be fine." He had never wanted to murder someone more in his life than he did at that moment.

"You could always grab a pencil and paper and join in." He stared up at her in disbelief but she simply shrugged. "You were always good at art, I can't remember the last time I saw you draw." Alex had always enjoyed drawing. He wasn't bad at it either, he'd just decided that pursuing his passion for music was more important to him than pursuing his passion for art. "Fine. I'll draw. But I am _not_ drawing the naked man." The last thing he needed right now was to pay him special attention.

His mother gave a single nod, fighting hard against the smirk wanting to make its way onto her face. His obvious discomfort was amusing her way more than it probably should.

In the end, he did end up drawing Jack. Just not in the way the rest of them were. Instead of looking at his body, he focused on his face; the easygoing grin, the sparkle in his eyes, the way the light fell across his flawless features leaving half his face in shadow. He was truly a work of art.

When they were about halfway through the class Alex did another round of drinks. He felt a hand on his wrist as he was about to head back to his seat and turned to find Jack smiling up at him. "Don't suppose I could get a glass of water?" Alex simply nodded, unable to find words with the god of a man so close to him.

He quickly retrieved Jack's water before scurrying back to his seat, fighting hard against his urges the entire time. He was this close to riding the guy where he lay sprawled on the couch and letting everyone watch. They could draw it if they liked.

He instantly flushed at his thoughts, sinking lower in his seat. He did his best to hide behind his sketch pad as he curled his knees up so he was as small and unnoticeable as possible.

Eventually, the torture ended. Jack covered himself in his robe as the women all thanked and complimented him before making their way home for the evening. Alex started to help his mother pack down whilst Jack went to get dressed.

"This is amazing Alex!" He glanced over to find his mother looking over the sketchpad he'd abandoned. He gave a small shrug. "And you didn't want to draw the naked guy." Alex rolled his eyes, heat crawling up the back of his neck.  
"It's not like I drew his nakedness." He pointed out.   
"I don't know what you're getting so touchy for. I thought he was just your type."   
"He is." Alex snapped out as he folded away an easel with more force than strictly necessary. That of course made her laugh.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realise you'd turned into a hormonal fifteen-year-old again."

Before he could say something he'd probably regret later. The door opened and Jack was joining them. He instantly fell into conversation with Isobel who congratulated him on a job well done and paid him what he was owed. Alex did his best to focus on tidying up and not staring at the guys now clothed ass. How could someone be just as hot clothed as they were nude?

"Nice meeting you," Jack called to him as he left.   
"You too," Alex called back with a small smile. He was part relieved that he no longer had to worry about embarrassing himself and part annoyed that he hadn't sucked it up and spoken to the guy, he was hot and Alex could always go for a little fun whilst he was in town.

"Alex!" He turned in the direction of the small attached room where his mother had disappeared to tidy after Jack had used it.  
"Yeah?" She appeared in the doorway, a set of keys in hand.  
"I think these are Jack's. Could you run them to him? He won't be getting very far otherwise." Alex sighed but nodded, taking them off her and heading out towards the car park. On closer inspection, the bundle held both house and car keys. _He really won't be getting far._

Alex jumped when he heard approaching footsteps and glanced up to find Jack heading in his direction. "Just the man I was looking for." Alex made sure to keep his tone light as Jack smirked at him. "Is that right?" Alex wordlessly held up the bundle of keys and Jack instantly looked relieved. "Oh thank god. I was just looking for those." Alex handed them over with a smile and they both just stood there a moment.

"So do you model often?" Alex found himself asking and immediately wished he hadn't. Thankfully Jack just laughed.  
"Nah. This was just a one-time thing to get my hands on a bit of quick cash to buy Christmas presents with." He grinned. "I'm only in town for the holidays and I completely forgot about the fact I was going to have to actually have stuff to give people." Alex chuckled at that. 

"So where are you normally?" Alex asked, not quite ready to say goodbye to the other male despite having barely said a word to him the entire time they were in each others company. "LA," Jack said with a shrug. "I work at a recording studio out there." Alex's eyes widened in surprise and excitement. "No way! I'm actually studying music out there at the minute. Me and my friends are in a band." Jack grinned.   
"That's awesome! Maybe I'll see you around sometime then." Alex nodded in agreement, biting his lip. This guy was too good to be true.

"You wanna get a coffee some time? I could do with something to do whilst I'm in town besides sitting on my parents' couch binge-watching Netflix." Jack seemed a little surprised but a grin quickly took over his face.  
"I'd like that."

They exchanged numbers before Alex let him go, heading back to his mother's room to help her finish tidying up. 

"What are you smiling at?" She asked, eyebrow raised. Alex gave a nonchalant shrug.  
"Is it a crime to smile now?" She just continued to stare at him, waiting for a better response. "I may have just got his number." She laughed, shaking her head. "Well if it keeps you in town longer I won't be complaining." Alex decided not to say anything about Jack actually living in LA. He didn't want to upset her or cause an argument. 

"Come on Romeo." She chuckled, grabbing her bag and wrapping an arm around him. "Let's get home. We'll get pizza or something." Alex was never gonna say no to pizza.

* * *

Alex ran his fingers through his bleached blonde locks as he attempted to get his hair to fall right. It had been a while since he'd been on a date and he was nervous. More than he'd like to admit.

He'd spent over an hour trying to decide what to wear only to end up wearing a pair of skinny jeans and an old glamour kills tee, he hadn't exactly packed anything nice considering he hadn't expected to leave his parents house.

Giving up on his hair he grabbed a grey beanie instead, brushing his fringe out of his eyes before putting on his thick leather jacket and vans. 

He grabbed his wallet and headed downstairs, grateful that the coffee shop wasn't too far away. He didn't want to have to deal with the hassle of public transport and there was no way his parents would let him borrow one of their cars.

"Where do you think you're going?" He paused at the bottom of the stairs as his dad eyed him suspiciously from his armchair.  
"Out," Alex said, not wanting to tell him he had a date. His parents had a habit of blowing things out of proportion.  
"I didn't realise you knew how to do that. You haven't left that couch since you showed up here." Alex rolled his eyes, barely managing to bite his tongue on the pot, kettle, black comment itching to make its way out of his mouth.

"Oh leave him be." His mom called as she made her way out from the kitchen and dropped down on the couch. "Just be glad he's here rather than on the other side of the country." His dad shook his head at that but thankfully the distraction was enough to give Alex the chance to get out without having to explain himself.

When he arrived at the coffee shop Jack wasn't there yet and the place was pretty empty. With a sigh, he ordered a drink and found a seat in the corner by the window. He sipped at his coffee and resisted the temptation to play with his phone.

He knew full well he'd have several texts from Rian cracking jokes about the nude modelling thing and probably one from his mom wanting all the details. She was basically taking credit for the whole thing since she was the reason they met in the first place.

"Hey!" He glanced up and smiled in relief as Jack sat down opposite him. "Sorry I'm late, I got roped into babysitting for my sister." He rolled his eyes, pulling a face that made Alex chuckle. "Don't worry about it. Family can be a pain." Jack snorts, taking a mouthful of coffee. "Understatement of the century."

"So how long are you in town for?" Alex asked. He was rusty as hell when it came to dating small talk and he was starting to regret inviting him to coffee instead of going for a drink at one of the local bars. Getting some alcohol in his system would help with the nerves and would no doubt make Jack a lot more agreeable to moving on to other things.

"I'll be heading back to LA on the third," Jack said with a shrug. "Would have gone back earlier but I promised I'd spend new year at an old school friends party and have yet to find a way out of it." He laughed and Alex smiled.  
"At least you've got somewhere to be on New Years." Alex was not looking forward to being stuck in with his parents.  
"I guess. I just feel a little old to be going to a house party."   
"There's no such thing." Jack just chuckled.

It was then that it occurred to Alex that he had absolutely no idea how old Jack was. Not that age bothered him much but it was possible that Jack would deem him too immature for him. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Jack smiled from behind his mug.   
"Twenty-five, but who's counting." Alex relaxed a little.   
"Eh, you're young. You've got ages before you're too old for anything." Jack grinned.  
"Speaking from experience?" Alex shrugged.   
"I mean, I'd like to think I've done alright for my twenty-one years, but I've still got plenty of 'em to go." Jack smiled.   
"Alright, you've piqued my interest. Tell me about some of the stuff you've gotten up to."

The pair spent the next few hours exchanging stories of some of the more extreme - and stupid - things they'd gotten up to over the years. It was a lot of fun and a lot more relaxed than Alex had envisioned it would be. Jack had done a lot of crazy stuff and that excited Alex more than he was willing to admit. 

He liked Jack but he had no real idea of what was going on here. Sure, they both lived in the same place but that didn't mean anything necessarily. It definitely didn't automatically mean Jack was looking to pursue something. Alex wasn't even sure if he wanted anything to come of this. 

"Maybe we could go for drinks next time?" Jack asked as they stepped out into the cold evening air. It took Alex a little by surprise but he couldn't help but smile. "I'd like that."

Jack grinned, biting his bottom lip a little as he looked Alex over. Alex's eyes were drawn to the motion and he subconsciously licked his own. The pair stood a moment, staring at each other as they both slowly leaned in slightly. The smell of Jack's cologne filled his nose and Alex swallowed audibly. At the last minute, Jack seemed to change course, brushing his lips against Alex's cheek instead.

"Get home safe." Alex's cheeks flamed up and he nodded, surprised by the wave of butterflies that filled his stomach.  
"You too."

He waited until he was fully out of Jack's site before allowing the embarrassingly large and dorky grin to take over his face. His cheek tingled slightly where Jack had kissed him and he could still feel the slight heat of his skin. He was still smiling when he got back to his parents' house. 

"Remembered where you live then?" His dad shouted over at him from where he was still sitting in the living room. Alex ignored him, heading straight upstairs to his room. He needed to call Rian and gush like a stereotypical thirteen-year-old girl with her first crush.

"Hello?" Rian answered on the third ring.  
"Oh my god Ri, it was amazing!" Rian chuckled at Alex's giddiness.   
"Oh yeah? What did you get up to?" His tone hinted at dirty thoughts but Alex was too excited to care.  
"We literally just sat talking in the coffee shop all afternoon." There was silence on the other end of the line.

Alex frowned down at his phone, pulling it away from his ear to make sure he hadn't lost the connection. "Ri? You still there?"  
"Yeah... I just, I'm in shock. You seriously didn't bone the guy?" Alex frowned at Rian's disbelief, slightly offended by the assumption.  
"Nope. Though we're gonna arrange to go for drinks sometime whilst we're both still in town so who knows." Rian just hummed in response.

"So what was so great then if you didn't get your brains screwed out?" Alex rolled his eyes despite the fact his best friend couldn't see him.  
"He's just really amazing. Like we have so much in common and he's super funny and he was telling me about some of the stuff he's gotten up to and I mean I thought we were crazy but some of the things he's done are on another level! And I just... I dunno, I just really like him." He hadn't realised quite how much he'd needed to get all that out until it was off his chest.

"Wow. I don't think I even remember the last time you caught feels." Alex huffed out a laugh.  
"I have not "caught feels"! I barely know the guy. I'm just saying I think he's cool and I like spending time with him." Rian laughed hard.  
"You have so caught feels. Ten bucks says you grin like an idiot and blush every time you think about him. In fact, twenty bucks says you're grinning right now while you gush like a teenage girl." Alex hadn't even been aware of the grin on his face until Rian had mentioned it.  
"Shut up." He flopped down on the bed as Rian laughed.

"Do you think you'd want to pursue this when you get back since he lives out here too?" Rian asked once he'd calmed down a little.   
"I don't know," Alex answered honestly. "I don't think he's really looking for anything serious." He'd ask him but he didn't want to come off all clingy and attached. "Okay but hypothetically if he was up for it?" Alex hesitated a moment knowing full well how Rian would react.  
"Sure, I guess it would be cool to see where things could go." Alex eventually ventured and he could hear the smirk in Rian's voice.  
"Haven't caught feels my ass."

"Rian," Alex warned. He was starting to get a little irritated.   
"Alright fine but you definitely want to tap that." Alex rolled his eyes.   
"I would have thought that much was obvious given what almost happened the first time we met." He pointed out making Rian chuckle.

He heard his mom call him from downstairs and sighed in defeat. "I've got to go."  
"Alright man, talk to you later. Keep me posted about Loverboy." Alex rolled his eyes but grudgingly agreed.

He got downstairs to find his parents already sat at the prepared dinner table. Alex quickly joined them, digging into the full roast his mother had made from scratch.

"So, how was your little trip out?" She asked casually. Alex barely managed not to roll his eyes, he knew full well she was fishing for details. "Fine." He shrugged, focusing on his meal and keeping his tone neutral.  
"It was a bit more than fine judging by the look on your face when you walked in." His dad supplied helpfully and Alex shot him a glare as his mother squealed.

"You were with Jack, weren't you? Oh, tell me everything!" Alex and his dad rolled their eyes at the same time.  
"Mom, stop. I am only here for a few weeks, I am not starting anything serious or getting involved. We hung out. End of." She instantly deflated at his words and he couldn't help but feel a little bad. "But if you like him, why not stick around longer?"

Before Alex could respond his father pulled them sharply back to reality. "Isobel, stop being silly. He still has another year at college yet, he can't just stay here because of some boy and you know it." Alex's anarchic streak kind of wanted to tell his dad he could do what he wanted and was gonna stay now just to spite him, but the rest of him knew better and was quick to silence it before it could get him into trouble.

His mother sighed heavily but nodded. "I know, I know. You're right of course. I guess I'll just have to wait another year before I get my baby back." Alex kept quiet, he wasn't really up for an argument right now about how he wasn't planning on moving back home once his course ended.

The meal passed mostly in awkward silence and Alex was glad to find himself back in front of the TV whilst his mom loaded up the dishwasher. 

"She'll get over it." Alex blinked, glancing over at his father in confusion. "We both know you're not coming back next year." He said matter of factly. "Go and live your life. Follow your dreams, I'll look after her." Alex smiled, relaxing a little as his dad looked at him with pride. He just gave a nod. "Thanks, dad."


	2. Chapter 2

It was Christmas Eve when Alex next saw Jack. It was freezing cold and a light dusting of snow covered the ground. Alex got a cab into the city as the pair were meeting at a bar and there was no way Alex was not drinking tonight. He was far too nervous not to invest in some liquid courage.

Upon arrival he headed straight inside, too cold to do anything else. He texted Jack to let him know he'd arrived and was surprised when he got an almost immediate reply saying he was at the bar. It was pretty busy so Alex found himself having to slowly snake through the crowd in order to find him.

When Alex finally laid eyes on him he couldn't help but smile. He was sat on one of the barstools, his long legs resting on the one next to him, much to the annoyance of a burly looking bearded man in a lumberjack shirt who appeared to be arguing with Jack over it.

"Hey!" Jack called waving Alex over excitedly when their eyes met. Mr lumberjack grumbled bitterly but retreated as Alex got closer, taking the seat once Jack freed it. "Perfect timing, if you'd taken much longer that guy would have knocked my block off." Alex smiled warmly, accepting the drink Jack offered him. "Have you been here long?" Alex asked, traffic had been a nightmare with everyone trying to get home for the holiday. Jack just shrugged. "Half hour or so."

Alex opened his mouth instantly to apologise but was interrupted before he got the chance. "Alex?" He instantly cringed at the too familiar voice, slowly turning in his seat to face her. "Hey, Lisa. It's been a while." She grinned brightly at him.

Her hair now held a pink tinge but other than she was exactly how he remembered. She'd always been a beautiful girl and she'd always known as much. She could have anyone she wanted but she'd somehow managed to get herself stuck on Alex and well, that was never gonna happen for obvious reasons.

"You can say that again!" She cried, pulling him into a tight and unwanted hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were studying in LA." She pulled away and he forced a smile. "I am. Just visiting my parents for Christmas, you know how it is." He tried to keep it as short as possible so she'd get the hint that this conversation was not welcome. "Oh of course!" She continued to smile like Alex was the best thing to ever happen to her and he barely managed to hold back from physically cringing.

"So, catch me up. How's it been?" Alex could sense Jack's amusement at his obvious discomfort.  
"Uh, maybe another time. There's a lot to say and I'm a little busy right now." He indicated towards Jack who smiled politely. Her smile instantly faltered and Alex almost felt bad. "Right, sure. We'll have to have a coffee or something before you head back." Alex nodded despite having no intention of following through on the idea.

"Your ex?" Jack asked once she was out of earshot.   
"She wishes." He snorted at that. "She's been crushing on me since we met on like the second day of high school and it's just awkward at this point." Jack hummed in agreement. 

"She knows you're not interested though right?" Alex sighed heavily.   
"Honestly I don't know what's going on with that any more. I mean I was giving her blow job tips at the age of sixteen, it's not like I've ever hidden my preferences." He took a long drink as Jack considered his words.  
"Maybe she's in denial, or just living in hope that one day you'll realise she was the one all along." Alex snorted, shaking his head.   
"Yeah, only one small problem with that."

Tonight's conversation was a bit more meaningful. They spoke at length about their families and friends and Jack gave him more details about his job. They were taking the time to really get to know each other and the thought alone had Alex's heart beating out of his chest. He really liked this guy and it had been a long time since he'd felt like this.

"So what's your living situation like?" Jack asked randomly. "You in the college dorms?" Alex shook his head vigorously.   
"God no. One year of that was enough, thanks. I share a place with Zack and Rian, it's way more cost-effective, we can stay there all year round and it works better for us as a band since we can write and practise whenever. Plus there's way more privacy." Jack laughed at that last part.   
"I honestly cannot imagine living with any of my friends. Don't get me wrong, I love them to bits, but we would for sure end up murdering each other." Alex chuckled softly.

"I take it that means you live alone?" Jack nodded.   
"Yeah, got a nice two-bedroom apartment with a perfect view of the beach." Alex couldn't deny he was a little jealous. They hadn't been able to afford anything with a view. "That sounds amazing." Jack nodded.   
"You should come see for yourself." Alex startled a little at the offer but couldn't stop the stupidly large grin from spreading over his face.  
"I'd like that."

They spoke a bit about Alex's course, Jack advising him which parts were total bullshit in real life and gave him some pretty solid tips for getting the band noticed. Before they knew it it was closing time. Alex had a nice buzz going as he stepped out into the cold night, Jack by his side.

"So where are you staying whilst you're in town?" Alex asked as they stood under the glow of a street light. He tried not to shiver, the air held the fresh bite of an impending snowstorm and as much as he wanted to be safe in his bed before it hit he wasn't ready to leave Jack just yet. "Hotel on Thame Street," Jack said with a shrug. "There was no way I was staying at my parents', I needed the space." Alex wished he could afford to do that. "Yes, well, I can confirm it is not fun." Jack chuckled softly, Alex had told him all about his mom and her attachment issues. "Give her time, she'll get over it eventually." Alex hoped he was right.

They stood staring at each other for a long moment and Alex swallowed hard, eyes darting down to Jack's lips and up again. He wanted to kiss him so badly it was bordering on painful and judging by the look on Jack's face he knew it.

"What are you up to on New Year's Eve?" He asked, a small smirk playing on his lips as he leant in just a little closer.  
"Nothing planned." Alex gave a shrug. "Why, you got an idea?" Jack grinned, eyes sparkling mischievously.  
"You wanna come to that party with me?" Alex tried not to appear too eager as he nodded.  
"Sure. Sounds like fun." Jack laughed.  
"I dunno about that but your presence will definitely improve the night." Alex's cheeks heated up massively and he found himself glancing down at his shoes so he could hide behind his fringe. He hated feeling like an awkward teenager all over again.

Jack chuckled breathily, hand coming up to brush Alex's fringe to the side. His hand came to rest on Alex's cheek and he automatically glanced up. The second he did their lips met.

The contact felt like an electrical current shooting through Alex's veins and his reaction was instantaneous. His lips opened beneath Jack's, becoming compliant and malleable to whatever he wanted, and his arms hooked around his neck, hand coming up to knot in his hair. Jack hummed in approval, gripping onto Alex's hips and pulling him closer so their bodies were flush. He slipped his tongue into Alex's mouth and began to explore.

Alex was pretty sure he was burning from the inside out but he didn't care. All he could think about was Jack's lips against his own and the waves of desire they caused. It was like his world had tilted off its axis and no longer rotated around the sun but around Jack and his incredible kisses. It was all that mattered, all that he needed. _Fuck._

Jack pulled back first. They were both utterly breathless as he leaned his forehead against Alex's. "Damn." He mumbled. Alex could only nod in response. "I should go."   
"You really shouldn't," Alex argued, he couldn't kiss him like _that_ and then walk away. That was not a good night kiss. Jack chuckled softly, straightening up. "Isn't there, like, an unwritten three date rule?" Alex rolled his eyes.  
"I think it's better to go at your own speed and do what you want." Jack just smirked, licking his lips subconsciously.

"I will see you for New Years." His tone was firm as he stepped back out of Alex's grasp, still smirking. Alex let out a small huff and just stood watching as he began to walk away. "You should get going before it snows." He called, glancing back at Alex and winking before disappearing into the night.

When Alex got back the house was dark and his parents were in bed. Good, he didn't need a lecture about the time or an interrogation about how it had gone. He could still feel the residual tingling from the kiss and an unfamiliar fluttering in his chest. He just wanted to kiss him over and over and over.

With no hopes of sleeping, he dropped down on his bed and pulled his lyric book out of his duffle bag and began to deal with his emotions the only way he knew how.

* * *

"Uncle Alex!" He did his best not to cringe at the loud screech of his niece, Violet, as she ran towards him, hugging his leg in a death grip.  
"Hey, Vi." He ruffled her dark curls with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

"Well someone had fun last night." He glanced up as his sister smirked at him as she hung up her coat.

Alex was aware that he was looking a little worse for wear, but it was more from tiredness than the alcohol. He'd ended up going to sleep at about five and then slept till noon when their mom had come banging down the door and forced him into the shower.

When he'd checked his phone he'd realised he had a text from Jack. A simple "Merry Christmas x" but it was enough to put Alex in an uncharacteristically good mood despite the exhaustion. He'd tried his hardest not to freak out over the kiss but had failed miserably.

"He had a date!" His mother supplied helpfully as she came out from the kitchen to greet everyone.  
"Oh really?" Helen cried excitedly making Alex groan. It was more out of principle than anything else, he was actually very much in the mood to gush about Jack to anyone who'd listen.

Violet soon disappeared off into the kitchen with their mom, chatting excitedly about all the things Santa had brought her. Helen and Alex headed into the living room and took up residence on the couch.

"Where's Richard?" He asked, noticing her husband's absence.   
"He got called into work, apparently there was some big accident on the highway because of the snow and it was an all hands on deck situation." Alex could only nod in response. "The downside to marrying one of Baltimore's top doctors." She snorted softly.

"Yes, well, enough of that. I wanna hear more about this date of yours and don't even bother pretending like you don't want to gush like a hormonal teenage girl because it's written all over your face." Alex laughed, shaking his head just a little. She knew him far too well.

"Alright. His name's Jack." She raised an eyebrow, shifting around slightly to face him fully.  
"And?"   
"And he is quite possibly the hottest guy on the planet." She laughed.   
"Well now, I've gotta see this for myself." He quickly pulled up his Facebook profile since he didn't have any photos of them together. "Well, he's definitely your type." She chuckled, shaking her head. Helen had always preferred the clean-cut, preppy types.

"Well we've been on two dates so far and I have yet to find a single thing wrong with him. We have so much in common and we get on so well. He's funny and he's caring, kind of a bad boy but super professional when he needs to be. He plays the guitar and he's a record producer and my god he kisses like a god." She snorted.  
"I can't remember the last time I heard you this excited about someone." Alex was inclined to agree with her.

"So does this mean you'll be sticking around for a while?" She raised an eyebrow, all too aware of how Alex felt about being home.  
"That's the best bit. He's only here visiting family for the holidays, he lives out in LA so it's not even an issue."  
"He what?"

They both jumped at the unexpected voice and turned to find their mother standing in the doorway, a glass of eggnog in each hand. "Uh, did I not mention that?" Alex asked awkwardly, feeling a little guilty.

Wordlessly she placed the glasses down on the coffee table before heading back out. There was the sound of feet on the stairs and then a distant thud of a door slamming shut.

Alex cringed as his sister frowned. "What just happened?" He sighed, turning back to face her.  
"She had it stuck in her head that I was going to be coming back once college was over and I think she was hoping this thing with Jack would have me sticking around longer, and coming back more frequently." She gave a sigh and nodded, getting to her feet.   
"I'll handle it."

Alex picked up one of the glasses from the table and took a long swig. This was going to be a long afternoon and if he wanted to get through it in one piece he was going to need some alcohol-induced Christmas cheer. Once the glass was empty he headed into the kitchen.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked as his dad stood chopping up some vegetables.  
"No, I think we're all good in here. You go catch up with your sister, it's been far too long since you've seen her." Alex cringed.  
"She's with Mom." His tone must have said enough as his dad turned to face him with a confused frown.  
"What happened?"   
"She may have overheard us talking and realised I'm not coming back after college." His dad gave a heavy sigh but nodded in understanding.  
"It'll be okay." Alex just hoped he was right.

It took about an hour for Helen to talk their mother down enough to come downstairs and join them all for Christmas dinner. She avoided looking at Alex the entire meal but Violet's constant chatter was more than enough to compensate for any of the adult's awkwardness.

Things eased up once they were giving out presents and playing stupid games with Violet but the underline tension remained. Alex was not looking forward to when his sister and niece left and he was stuck on his own with his parents.

He was curled up in the armchair as they sat watching Home Alone, at Vi's request as it was her favourite movie. His phone buzzed and he pulled the device out of his pocket. The ID name had him smiling before he'd even read the message. It was from Jack of course.

_Well that was exhausting x_

That was the second kiss he'd received today. He bit down on his lip as he tried not to grin like an idiot.

_Nothing too strenuous I hope x_

His heart raced as he waited for the reply, he shouldn't be getting so excited over a damn kiss over text but that small innocent character had him spiralling in the best way.

_Not really, kids are just exhausting x_

Alex stealthily took a picture of Violet sat cross-legged on the floor, staring up at the TV. She was completely engrossed.

_This is what TV's are for x_

Jack's reply was almost instant this time making Alex's heart flutter.

_It's not that simple when there's five of them, they just argue over what to watch! X_

_But more importantly, is that Home Alone? X_

Alex was a little shocked that he could tell that from the small, blurry still in the background of the shot.

_Five?! Ew, that sounds like hell. Yes, it's her favourite x_

He glanced up to find Helen smirking at him from across the room and rolled his eyes in response, despite the blush that made its way onto his cheeks.

_Yup. My sister has three and my brother has two. She has excellent taste! X_

Alex barely managed to contain a snort.

_Eh, I think I know the film near enough word for word with the amount of times I've had to watch it with her x_

He involuntarily yawned, the lack of sleep starting to catch up with him. He kind of wanted to just curl up in bed and text Jack until he fell asleep.

_You say that like it's a bad thing x_

Alex smiled warmly but before he could respond a second text came through.

_I'm gonna head to bed, I'm exhausted. I'll text you the details for New Years tomorrow. Good night, Lex x_

He couldn't deny he quite liked the little nickname.

_Night, Jack x_

Alex jolted as the light turned on. He hadn't realised he'd dosed off but he glanced around to find Helen and Violet in their coats and shoes. "Night Al, it was good seeing you." Helen smiled, pulling him into a hug. "Hopefully I'll see you again before you go." He smiled, hugging tight. "Yeah, maybe." He gave an exhausted-looking Violet a hug of her own before watching them leave.

He sighed, taking a deep breath. He needed to fix things with his mother no matter how awful the conversation would probably be.

"Mom." He began but she cut him off.   
"Alex it's okay. You don't have to apologise for being happy where you are." Alex bit his lower lip. He didn't really know what to say to make this easier. "I should have said something." He offered finally. She just gave him a weak smile.  
"I shouldn't have expected any different." She said seriously. "You have a house, you have friends, you're following a career that is never gonna go anywhere hanging around here. Of course, you weren't coming back. I guess I just miss you and I worry. You're my baby boy and you always will be, it's hard having you all the way on the other side of the country." Alex nodded in understanding, he'd always known it came from a place of love. "But that's my problem to deal with, not yours." She assured him.

She walked over and pulled him into a hug. "It was naive of me to think you'd stay because of a boy, and I'm happy that you're happy even if you have to be happy far away from me." Alex hugged back tight, sighing softly.   
"It'll be okay Mom, I'll always come visit. Besides, this can be practised for what it's like when the band's off on tour and stuff." She laughed, pulling back with a genuine smile. "God help me." 


	3. Chapter 3

Alex stepped out of the taxi outside of Jack's hotel building. They had planned on meeting here and then heading over to Jack's friends together since it would be weird if Alex just showed up at the house of a guy he'd never met on his own. 

  
  


He texted Jack to let him know he was here and waited in the lobby where it was warm. The hotel looked pretty nice, but more in a homely way than a fancy expensive one. It had a thick red carpet and faded wallpaper and all the furniture was mismatched and overstuffed. 

  
  


He sat down in one of the armchairs and bounced his knee as he began to wait. He was more than a little nervous, tonight he'd be meeting Jack's friends and that was a pretty big deal. Introducing someone to your friends or your family were things you did when it was serious but he and Jack had only been on two dates and they hadn't even spoken about what happened after they both moved home. Did this mean something? 

  
  


Before he could get too deep in his own thoughts the elevator pinged and Jack stepped out, grinning brightly. He looked stunning; tight grey jeans, a black long-sleeved t-shirt and a black leather jacket. His hair was styled to perfection and he wore a silver necklace with a playing card hanging from it. 

  
  


"Hey, you." He greeted as Alex got to his feet.   
"Hey yourself." Alex managed, tearing his eyes from Jack's body to meet his gaze.  
"You ready to go?" Jack asked and Alex wordlessly nodded. 

  
  


He followed Jack back out into the cold and smiled as Jack grabbed his hand, dragging him down the street in search of a taxi. 

  
  


"So is there anything I should know before I meet everyone tonight?" He asked once they were safe inside a cab.  
"All my friends are assholes so don't take anything they say seriously." Alex couldn't help but laugh at that. "And don't believe anything they tell you about me. It's all vicious lies." Alex snorted. Knowing full well that Jack was bullshitting him.   
"I'll keep that in mind." 

  
  


When they pulled up outside the house the thump of a bass drum could be heard emanating from within. Alex followed him up the path to the front door and they ended up standing around for a good ten minutes before someone finally heard their knocking. 

  
  


"Jacky!" A dark-haired guy with a lip ring grinned as he pulled him into a hug.  
"Hey, Matt." Jack chuckled, patting his back awkwardly. "Been a while." Matt beamed as he pulled back.   
"You can say that again! Three whole years man." Alex smiled awkwardly as he watched the pair. Maybe this was a bad idea, Jack should be properly catching up with his friends, not entertaining Alex. 

  
  


"So this is Alex," Jack said, taking a step back and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "This is Matt, our host and my highschool best friend."   
"Also known as the reason he hasn't been arrested yet," Matt said as he extended his hand for Alex to shake.  
"So you're the responsible one," Alex responded as he shook his hand. Matt laughed.  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far." 

  
  


The house was crammed full of people, it was almost impossible to move inside as they made their way through to the kitchen in search of drinks. Alex was going to need alcohol if he was going to make it through an evening surrounded by strangers. 

  
  


He watched as Jack grabbed an unopened bottle of vodka from the table and two plastic cups. He smirked at Alex before indicating for him to follow. They made their way through to the slightly less busy dining room and found a little corner and sat down. 

  
  


Jack unscrewed the lid and poured a healthy amount into each cup, handing one to Alex. "Cheers." Alex smiled, gently bumping their cups together. "Cheers."

  
  


The pair spent hours drinking and talking. Jack would introduce Alex to various people as they passed them by and they'd all have a story to tell about Jack which had Alex in hysterics for most of the night. 

  
  


The closer they got to midnight the giddier and drunker Alex got. He was slumped against Jack grinning like a moron as Jack's friend Vinny told him about the time they'd bought a van and followed Blink-182 on tour. It had been a wild summer and Alex was a little jealous, to be honest. 

  
  


"You remember what I told you in the cab?" Jack asked once Vinny had left them to it.  
"All your friends are assholes and I shouldn't believe a word they say." He sent Jack a crooked grin as he looked up at him, head still on his shoulder. "It's a shame really," Alex said, causing Jack to raise an eyebrow. "I quite like this guy they're talking about. He sounds like a lot of fun." Jack laughed, shaking his head.   
"Is that right?" Alex nodded, smirking; his eyes alight with mischief. 

  
  


They stared at each other for a long moment before Jack was leaning down to meet Alex's lips and the pair were kissing, a brief brush of lips that left Alex tingling. Jack pulled back, a small smile on his lips as he looked down at Alex with dark eyes. 

  
  


_Ten! Nine! Eight!_

Alex glanced around with surprise as the countdown began, someone had turned the TV on to the ball drop in Times Square and everyone was cramming into the living room to watch. Jack got to his feet and pulled Alex up with him. He wobbled slightly, the alcohol hitting him full force and causing the room to spin momentarily. 

  
  


_Seven! Six! Five!_

Jack wrapped an arm around Alex's waist to keep him upright. "Whoa, steady there." Alex grinned up at him languidly.  
"My hero." He giggled making Jack snort. Alex just wanted to kiss him again.

_Four! Three! Two!_

He didn't wait for one.

  
  


He launched himself at Jack, wrapping his arms around his shoulder as he connected their lips once more. Jack stumbled slightly but quickly steadied himself, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist as he kissed back intensely. 

  
  


Cheers erupted around them but they were too lost in each other to notice, the sound distant as they focused entirely on the movement of their lips against each others. Jack's tongue slipped past Alex's lips and he eagerly began sliding his own against it. He pulled Jack closer, his hand moving up to knot in his hair.

  
  


A few moments later he grudgingly pulled back with a gasp, breathing heavily as he glanced at Jack whose pupils were blown wide. His expression was hungry as he licked his lips, his chest heaving as he drew short, laboured breaths. "You wanna head back to mine?" Alex nodded eagerly, swallowing hard. 

  
  


Jack grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door, not even bothering to stop to say goodbye to his friends. He pulled Alex out onto the cold street, glancing left and right immediately in search of a taxi. He pulled him further down the street and Alex giggled softly to himself, exhilaration coursing through his veins. 

  
  


They eventually managed to flag a taxi down and were soon back at Jack's hotel. He pulled Alex into the elevator and reconnected their lips as he pressed him flat against the wall. Alex moaned into his mouth as he felt Jack's erection pressing against his hip, he didn't even register the elevator moving he was too caught up in Jack. 

  
  


He soon found himself being pushed down backwards onto the bed with Jack immediately climbing on top. His hands were soon slipping under Alex's t-shirt, caressing the skin as they kissed dirty. Alex moaned into his mouth, grinding his hips up against Jack in a desperate search for friction. Jack choked out a moan in response and ground back down. 

  
  


They ground together as hard as they could both desperate and needy. Alex didn't think he'd ever wanted someone as much as he wanted Jack right now. 

  
  


He grabbed at the hem of Jack's top and yanked it up hard causing the older man to smirk. He pulled back, allowing Alex to remove it before stripping him of his own. They were thrown to the floor and the rest of their clothes soon followed, forming a messy heap as the pair began to move things along. 

  
  


Jack kissed down Alex's neck, nipping and sucking at his collar bone until it was raised and the bright red-purple of skin beginning to bruise. He slowly made his way down Alex's torso as the younger gasped and moaned, arching off the bed as Jack's tongue trailed fire over his skin. 

  
  


His dick was twitching hard against his stomach by the time Jack reached his crotch. He was embarrassingly turned on right now and if it wasn't for the predatory hint in Jack's eye's as he glanced up at him through his lashes he'd be a blushing mess. 

  
  


Jack licked up the underside of Alex's cock and pressed a kiss to the tip before continuing further down. He pressed a kiss to Alex's entrance and he moaned loudly from deep in his chest. Jack had just found Alex's weakness. Nothing got him going like being eaten out. 

  
  


Jack smirked as he began trailing the tip of his tongue around the ring of muscle sending pleasure tingling through Alex's entire body. He moaned loudly, eyes slipping shut as he melted back into the mattress. 

  
  


His eyes were soon rolling as his hand gripped tight in Jack's hair. He was switching between a lapping and swirling motion and every so often dipping his tongue further and further inside him. He was pretty convinced that Jack's tongue was magic at this point. 

  
  


A fire was burning bright in his stomach and every cell in his body felt like it was vibrating with pleasure as he struggled to draw breath. If Jack kept going he was going to cum and as good as that would be he was kind of hoping to have his ass ruined first. 

  
  


"Jack!" He moaned. He sounded utterly wrecked; Jack couldn't believe how strung out he was getting from this. "Jack! Jack s-stop!" He moaned, tugging hard on Jack's hair causing the older male to moan before thrusting his tongue in harder. "Jack! I need- I'm gonna..." Alex could no longer form a coherent sentence but somehow Jack got it. 

  
  


He pulled back smirking at the younger lad. He pressed a kiss to his trembling thigh before moving back up his body, nuzzling into the skin just behind Alex's ear. "I didn't think you were going to be quite this sensitive." He smirked. Alex was still too dazed to respond. "God, are you even going to be able to handle me fucking you?" He teased, nipping at Alex's earlobe. 

  
  


Alex let out a small whimper, he felt like his brain was buzzing with need and desperation and if he didn't get off soon it might actually vibrate out of his skull. He knew Jack was just messing with him, but he couldn't stand the thought of not screwing the guy after all this. "Try me and find out." He managed, causing Jack to chuckle. 

  
  


He lay there a while, ghosting his lips over Alex's skin as the younger lad gained back some composure. As much as Jack loved seeing him on the edge he wanted to make this last and that would mean letting him calm down a little.

  
  


Once Alex was a little more coherent Jack reached over to a brown paper shopping bag that had been thrown precariously onto the bedside table next to the lamp. He began rummaging through it a moment before pulling out a box and a bottle. It took Alex a moment to realise it was condoms and lube, it took him even longer to realise that both were still sealed in cellophane wrap. 

  
  


"You were planning this," Alex smirked as he began ripping the plastic on the lube. Jack gave a shrug, opening up the condoms to help speed things along. "I figured it was a pretty safe bet you wanted this as much as I did. Better to be safe than sorry and all that. I hadn't brought anything with me since it was supposed to be a family visit so I had to go shopping." Alex just gave a nod. 

  
  


The second he got the cap free Alex was coating his fingers in lube. He pushed two straight into himself and began pumping them harshly in and out, scissoring occasionally. It was a pretty half-assed attempt at a stretch and he knew it but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He needed Jack and he really didn't want to delay this any longer than necessary. 

  
  


Once he'd decided he'd made enough of a minimal effort he pulled his fingers out and spread his legs. Jack smirked, fully aware of how ineffective it was going to be. "You're gonna regret that when you can't walk without pain tomorrow." Alex rolled his eyes.   
"I'm going to be very disappointed if I can walk at all tomorrow." Jack chuckled once more; a low, rumble deep in his chest that had Alex's dick twitching. How could a chuckle sound that sexy?

  
  


He tore a condom open with his teeth and slid it into place, leaning in to reconnect their lips in a heated kiss as he slicked up with lube. Alex spread his legs a little wider as he pulled Jack down against him. 

  
  


Jack gripped tightly on Alex's hips, positioning him just as he wanted him before rubbing his tip teasingly against Alex's entrance. Alex let out a frustrated whine as Jack smirked. "You ready for me, Baby?" Alex nodded vigorously, eyes dark with lust. 

  
  


Jack pushed in, taking it slow; partly to make it easier on Alex and partly because he wanted Alex to feel every inch of him as he filled him. Alex's jaw fell slack and his eyes were screwed shut as he released a choked moan. "Fuck!" Jack smirked, grazing his teeth over his jaw. 

  
  


Once he bottomed out he stilled a moment letting Alex adjust as he lay mumbling incoherently. "You okay?" He asked gently as Alex finally opened his eyes. They were clouded with lust and it was pretty fucking hot. "Move." 

  
  


Jack didn't waste any time, pulling out and pushing straight back in. He set a hard rhythm, grip tight on Alex's hips as he wrapped his legs around Jack's waist. The bed creaked, rocking slightly with each thrust and Alex was pretty confident he was going to have a lump on his head where he kept colliding with the headboard but he was too blissed out to care. 

  
  


Jack was pounding his prostate with everything he had, grinding up into him just right. He wasn't going to be slowing down any time soon. 

  
  


Jack shifted so Alex's lower back was lifting up off the bed allowing him in deeper still. Alex was crying out with pleasure, his nails digging into Jack's shoulders as his eyes rolled back. He was in heaven.

  
  


Jack grabbed Alex's legs and pulled them from around his waist. He pushed them up to his chest and hooked Alex's knees over his shoulder. Alex gasped out at the feeling as even the slightest movement sent pleasure spiralling through his system. 

  
  


Alex had always been loud in bed but he was never normally this loud. He was surprised the people in the next room hadn't started banging on the wall or called the cops about a murder. 

  
  


"Oh god! Oh god!" Alex panted, hands knotting in the sheets below him.  
"You sound like such a whore." Jack panted in his ear. "Screaming for it like you've never been fucked before. We both know you're a little slut, I bet you've had more dick than hot meals." Alex released a high pitched moan, Jack's words affecting him more than he'd like to admit. It was all so hot.

  
  


A thin sheen of sweat was coating both their bodies and Alex was completely incoherent, nothing beyond noises and the odd swear slipping from his lips as Jack ruined him. His body was on fire and his bones were melting. He couldn't think, could barely breathe, if you'd asked him right then he wouldn't have been able to tell you his own name. All he knew was Jack and the way he made him feel like he was floating on a cloud. 

  
  


The blaze in his stomach intensified and he could feel the familiar build that could only mean one thing. "Jack... Jack, I'm close." He slurred, barely making sense. Jack nodded in agreement, moaning softly in response. He was starting to lose his rhythm now and he wasn't gonna last much longer. 

  
  


He took a firm grip of Alex's thus far neglected cock and the feeling of his rough calloused hand gripping him was enough for Alex to release over his stomach with a gasp of his name. A few more thrusts and Jack was following suit, moaning Alex's name as hips stuttered to a stop.

  
  


They remained in place for a good ten minutes after just trying to gain enough control to move. Jack carefully pulled out and laid Alex down on the bed. He tied off the condom and threw it in the trash before heading to the bathroom in search of a washcloth. 

  
  


Once they were both cleaned up and calmed Jack dropped down on the bed and pulled a still slightly dazed Alex into his chest. Alex was most definitely not going to complain about cuddling. 

  
  


"You good?" Jack asked quietly after a long moment of silence. Alex nodded, yawning involuntarily. He felt exhausted in the best way.  
"So good." He mumbled, making Jack chuckle softly as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

  
  


Alex didn't remember falling asleep but when he woke up Jack had his head on Alex's chest and both his legs and arms were wrapped tight around him. Alex smiled softly down at him. It was a good thing he hadn't been planning on making an escape. 

  
  


Jack stirred a few hours later, slowly peeling his eyes open and staring up at Alex with a sleepy smile. "Mornin'." He mumbled through a yawn. Alex smiled down at him, pecking his lips. "Morning." 

  
  


Jack sat up and stretched out before relaxing back against the headboard. "I wasn't sure if you'd still be here." He admitted, surprising Alex a little. "Well, you were laid all over me." Jack snorted softly, shoving his shoulder playfully.

  
  


Alex scooted closer to him and pressed another chaste kiss to his lips. "I think we may have dented the wall." He mumbled making Jack bark out a laugh. He wrapped an around Alex's waist and pulled him into his lap, kissing him hard. 

  
  


"Wanna make another one?" He mumbled against his lips making Alex smirk.  
"I'm down for that." Jack chuckled, hand sliding down to his ass and squeezing gently.  
"You sure you can take another pounding?" Alex grinned as he leant in, connecting their lips briefly.  
"Pound away." 

  
  


Jack launched himself forward, connecting their lips and pushing Alex back down on the bed. His kiss was intense, his lips firm against Alex's as his tongue slipped past them and began exploring his mouth. Alex moaned in approval, his hand slipping up into Jack's hair and gripping tightly. 

  
  


It was then that Alex's phone began to ring, ruining the mood. Alex groaned in dismay as Jack pulled back, sitting back to let him up. Alex rolled onto his stomach and swiped his jeans up off the floor. He pulled the device from his pocket and switched it to silent, sending his mother's call to voicemail. He was not dealing with her right now. He dropped it onto the side table and crawled back over to Jack, straddling his lap. "Where were we?" 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"There you are!" Alex rolled his eyes as his mother appeared in the living room doorway, glaring at him with her arms folded across her chest. "You're up late," Alex said casually as he tried to remove his shoes without looking like he'd spent the whole day getting fucked in the ass. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick about you! I've been calling and calling! I almost called the police!"   
"Well, that would have been a waste of their time." He muttered, only enraging her further.

  
  


"Alexander William Gaskarth! I am your mother and you will show me some respect!" That was the moment Alex felt something inside him snap. "How about I show you some when you show me some? I'm not a child anymore so stop treating me like I am! I don't have to be home by a certain time, I don't have to tell you what I'm doing every second of the day and I don't have to drop everything to answer my damn phone!" Her eyes narrowed and Alex instantly wished he'd just said the battery died. This was a can of worms he was never gonna get the lid back on.

  
  


"If you're going to live under my roof you will follow my rules." Alex found himself laughing.  
"You really wanna know? Okay, Mom. I've been at a hotel all day having sex." The colour immediately drained from her face, but Alex wasn't done proving his point just yet. "I went to a party last night with Jack, got drunk, and then we went back to his hotel and fucked over and over and over." He splayed his arms out to the sides as if to say "I'm done" and headed upstairs not even bothering to try and walk normally. 

  
  


He flopped down on the bed and pulled his phone from his pocket, putting it on charge as he texted his sister to see if she was free to go for that coffee. He'd take any excuse to be out of the house tomorrow. 

  
  


There was a quiet knock on the door. "Yeah?" He called, confusion clear. It swung open and his dad stepped inside. He looked tired and highly confused. "Do I want to know what that was about?" Alex sighed heavily.  
"Surprised you didn't hear it." He muttered, knowing he hadn't exactly been quiet. Good thing the neighbours had never liked him anyway.  
"I heard enough." A smile played on his lips as he came and sat on the end of Alex's bed. "You wanna tell me about it?"

  
  


Alex sighed again, running a hand over his face. "I overreacted." He admitted. "I'm just sick of being treated like a child and she pushed my buttons."   
"So you told her exactly what she'd asked to hear." His dad finished and Alex gave a shrug.  
"Pretty much." Peter chuckled, shaking his head softly. 

"Maybe next time find five minutes to send a text so she knows you're okay?" He offered and Alex nodded slowly in agreement.   
"Yeah, I get it. Respect her rules." His dad shrugged.   
"It's not really so much about respecting rules as common courtesy. You're respecting her as a human being. That's what you want from her, right?" Alex stayed quiet, instantly feeling bad. His dad was really going to have to teach him how he did that when he had kids of his own. 

  
  


Knowing his work was done Peter got to his feet. "Get some rest. Make it right in the morning once you've both had time to calm down and process." Alex nodded quietly. There was no way he was ready to face his mother quiet yet after that outburst no matter how bad he felt. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Alex tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his suitcase to make its way around on the baggage carousel. He'd ended up leaving Baltimore two days earlier than planned because he'd gotten sick of hiding out in his room texting Jack when he was on a break. 

  
  


Things were still awkward between him and his mom despite them patching things up. All but confessing you had the sexual stamina of a hooker wasn't something that could be moved past that easily. 

  
  


In the end, it had been better for everyone involved that he just remove himself from the situation. She'd get over it eventually and hopefully learn not to treat him like a child and be so damn nosey in the process. 

  
  


His bag finally made its way around and he grabbed it with a sigh of relief. It felt good to be home. 

  
  


He followed the signs out of baggage claim to the arrivals lounge which was full of people making joyous reunions. He smiled softly as he glanced around to see if there were any taxis outside. It was then that he noticed a red striped head. He stared in confusion for a long moment before slowly making his way over. 

  
  


"Jack?" He asked, utterly shocked as he came to a stop in front of the slightly taller male.   
"Hey, Gorgeous." Jack grinned casually, righting himself from where he'd been leaning against the wall.   
"What are you doing here?" Jack gave a shrug.  
"Figured I'd save you a taxi fare." 

  
  


He wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and pulled him against him. Alex's arms instantly made their way around his shoulders as he smiled. 

  
  


"You didn't have to." Jack just smiled fondly.   
"It's no trouble. I pass the airport on my way home anyway." Alex grinned at that.   
"Well if it's on your way home then maybe you could show me that view of yours?" Jack laughed, shaking his head softly.   
"Maybe. Maybe I could cook you dinner too?" Alex leant in and pecked Jack's lips.   
"It's a date." 


End file.
